The present invention relates to ink-jet printing systems that make use of a replaceable printing component. More particularly, the present invention relates to replaceable printing components that include an electrical storage device for providing information to the ink-jet printing system.
Ink-jet printers frequently make use of an ink-jet printhead mounted within a carriage that is moved back and forth across a print media, such as paper. As the printhead is moved across the print media, a control system activates the printhead to deposit or eject ink droplets onto the print media to form images and text. Ink is provided to the printhead by a supply of ink that is either carried by the carriage or mounted to the printing system to not move with the carriage. For the case where the ink supply is not carried with the carriage, the ink supply can be intermittently or continuously connected to the printhead for replenishing the printhead. In either case, the replaceable printing components, such as the ink container and the printhead, require periodic replacement. The ink supply is replaced when exhausted. The printhead is replaced at the end of printhead life.
It is frequently desirable to alter printer parameters concurrently with the replacement of printer components such as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,091 entitled xe2x80x9cReplaceable Part With Integral Memory For Usage, Calibration And Other Dataxe2x80x9d assigned to the assignee of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,091 discloses the use of a memory device, which contains parameters relating to the replaceable part. The installation of the replaceable part allows the printer to access the replaceable part parameters to ensure high print quality. By incorporating the memory device into the replaceable part and storing replaceable part parameters in the memory device within the replaceable component the printing system can determine these parameters upon installation into the printing system. This automatic updating of printer parameters frees the user from having to update printer parameters each time a replaceable component is newly installed. Automatically updating printer parameters with replaceable component parameters ensures high print quality. In addition, this automatic parameter updating tends to ensure the printer is not inadvertently damaged due to improper operation, such as, operating after the supply of ink is exhausted or operation with the wrong or non-compatible printer components.
It is important that the printing system have sufficient flexibility to accommodate improvements and additional printer parameters necessary to support these improvements. Replaceable printing components which incorporate improvements that are not compatible with the printing system or are for some other reason not compatible with the printing system should be identified by the printing system as non-compatible. The use of non-compatible printing components may damage the printing system or result in reduced print quality.
The present invention is an ink jet printing system configured for receiving a replaceable printing component. The ink jet printing system includes a replaceable printing component having an electrical storage device associated therewith. The electrical storage device has a data field therein specifying data organization within the electrical storage device. Also included is a printer portion configured to receive the replaceable printing component. The printer portion is adapted to read the data field within the electrical storage device and selectively access data within the electrical storage device based on the specified data organization.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method for verifying compatibility of an ink jet printing component. The ink jet printing component has an electrical storage device associated therewith. The electrical storage device is responsive to printing control signals for transferring information between the printing component and the ink jet printing system. The method includes reading selected data from an address location corresponding to each replaceable consumable associated with the ink jet printing system. The selected data stored in an electrical storage device is associated with each replaceable consumable. The method includes determining compatibility of each replaceable consumable based on the selected data.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method for specifying data organization in an electrical storage device. The electrical storage device is associated with a replaceable printing component of a printing system. The electrical storage device is responsive to printing control signals for transferring information between the printing component and the ink jet printing system. The method includes providing an electrical storage device. The method also includes storing a data element specifying a particular data organization from a plurality of data organizations. The specified data organization is indicative of data organization of data stored on the electrical storage device. The specified organization allows the ink jet printing system to properly identify data that is transferred between the electrical storage device and the ink jet printing system.